


Home

by lookingbetterinblack



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingbetterinblack/pseuds/lookingbetterinblack
Summary: A sudden feeling of loneliness overcame him. Pulling out his mobile phone, Magnus contemplated if it was too late to call Alec. A smile crept unto his face thinking about the tall Shadowhunter. Magnus knew that Alec was probably busy and would not be able to come over, but just listening to Alec's voice for awhile would be enough for the moment.





	Home

Closing his apartment door after letting himself in, Magnus leaned against it with a deep sigh, enjoying a moment of silence. Home sweet home.  
After a long day full of appointments he was tired. Not only tired but utterly exhausted. He could feel the exhaustion in his whole body. His arms seemed to be weighing a ton, his feed hurt like hell, and his shoulders slumped under the weight of a stressful day. With another sigh he pushed himself away from the door into his dark living room where he sank into his favourite armchair.  
A sudden feeling of loneliness overcame him. Pulling out his mobile phone, Magnus contemplated if it was too late to call Alec. A smile crept unto his face thinking about the tall Shadowhunter. Magnus knew that Alec was probably busy and would not be able to come over, but just listening to Alec's voice for awhile would be enough for the moment.  
4:13 am. Alec was probably still awake, but Magnus didn't want to risk the chance of waking him. The Shadowhunter didn't get enough sleep anyway, with Valentine still on the run and the aftermath of the attack on the Institute.  
Magnus and Alec could have been on another date right now, having a billiard rematch and drinking sweet cocktails. They could be cuddling on Magnus sofa, catching up on all these amazing movies that Alec never had the pleasure to watch. Shadowhunters apparently had other priorities than watching movies. But no, they were not in a bar, they were not cuddling, and all because Valentine had to throw a tantrum. Now he was stuck pulling up wards and increasing security on Downworlders flats, and Alec was needed at the Institute. Everyone remembered what happened the last time Valentine and his underlings were on the loose. Magnus shuddered when he remembered his first encounter with Valentine and the circle, the tortured Werwolf girl and the crumpled bodies of the Whitelaws. Certainly not happy thoughts.  
Magnus decided to send a short text to Alec, just in case he was awake and had time to talk. He missed Alec, even though he had seen him the day before. He simply missed being in Alec's presence. It felt like ages had passed since the last time they had spent time together.  
Magnus sat up and stretched his tired limps. Pulling up wards and casting spells all day took its toll even on the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  
The exhausted warlock dragged himself out of the armchair and stopped in his tracks when he reached the open door, looking inside his bedroom. The tired smile returned to his face. A certain tall dark haired Shadowhunter lay under the purple covers. Magnus congratulated himself on his brilliant idea to give Alec his own set of keys to Magnus' flat.  
A familiar feeling which Magnus came to associate with Alec arose in him. He watched Alec curled up in his bed, wearing a relaxed and comfortable expression on his face. Magnus stepped out of his clothes and into his pyjama pants, slipping next to Alec under the covers. The dark-haired man gave a dissatisfied grumble which turned into a pleased hum when the cold air that hit his exposed skin when Magnus lifted the covers, was replaced by Magnus warm body cuddling into him. Magnus lay his arm over the Shadowhunter's chest, the loving smile on the warlock's face still present.  
Magnus thoughts wandered back to the first time he had seen Alec. At first he was startled at the resemblance the younger bore to Will. Fondness rose inside Magnus. Even though Will Herondale was long dead, the memory of the Shadowhunter was still vivid in Magnus' mind. Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, trying to stop the upcoming sadness. He pulled himself even closer to Alec, finding comfort in his warmth.  
Magnus quickly realized that Alec was nothing like Will, nothing like Camille or any of his past lovers. Yes he may have loved many people in his long life, but still what he felt with Alec was different. Alec understood. Alec gave him what few people were able to give him. His trust, his love, and his support. Few people seemed to understand what Magnus had been going through in his life. Alec might not grasp the extent of Magnus pain, but he offered Magnus comfort. He doesn't have to be strong to be with Alec. Many had been attracted to him because of his power, even his wealth, and Magnus liked to believe his intellect as well, but with Alec it didn't matter that he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. With Alec, Magnus could afford to be vulnerable. He felt that he could be fully himself. He didn't need to hide his pain or his past.  
He remembered the relief he felt when he finally saw Alec after the attack on the Institute. Magnus' smile grew even bigger when he thought about the hug and Alec's confession. His heart almost bursting when Alec told him he loved him. In that moment he knew that he truly loved Alec.  
Knowing that the day would come when his heart would be breaking again when Alec either left him or died, he pressed a kiss on Alec’s cheek. Magnus heart sank at the thought of Alec leaving him like so many did before, but somehow Magnus felt that Alec wouldn't leave him. No, Alec would stay until the end. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he couln't keep himself from feeling that what he had with Alec was special. His thoughts again swept to Will and Tessa. Magnus had seen that a life like that was possible. They could live a good life. A happy life. He tried not think about the aftermath of Will's death, tried to push back the memories of Tessa crying in his arms.  
If he could have a life with Alec, he would gladly suffer for it afterwards. After Alec's - Magnus tightened his grip around Alec and kissed his lover's forehead. They had time. Magnus smile turned bitter and he almost laughed at this thoughts. Time. No one knew better than Magnus that time was not their friend. Time was the thief that stole his loved ones and plucked them out of his life while he was left untouched.  
“Magnus?” Alec asked, his voice laden with sleep.  
“Sleep Alexander” Magnus whispered back hoping not to wake the Shadowhunter even more. Alec gave an affirming grunt and settled back into the embrace, adjusting his position a bit to pull Magnus into a closer and much more comfortable position with Magnus laying half on top of him. Magnus hummed satisfied as he brushed over Alec's muscular chest. So he may like Alec's physique a lot, sue him, but his boyfriend was hot as hell.  
“I love you” Magnus mumbled into Alec's shoulder, not expecting any kind of response.  
“I love you too; Magnus”  
Magnus could feel a kiss being pressed on top of his head. Magnus smiled happily and closed his eyes, knowing that Alec would still be cuddled into him in the morning when he woke up. That was all that mattered to Magnus right now and he looked forward to many moments like this yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, be my guest and tell me what you think @ [tumblr](http://harlee-queen.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
